Finally Getting There
by Jacal Ste. Worme
Summary: GaaHina. Although in a fixed marriage, Gaara falls for Hinata, and finally makes the move to make love to her...


Disclaimer: There is a thin line between loving and owning. Therefore, I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

If there had been something he had been hiding, a deep dark secret –it was his craving for contact for her. Intimate contact.

It was the hot sensation that built all over in his body, making all his stressed senses alive and stirred up and in desperate need. Especially that specific need down his gut. It was different, entirely foreign to him ever since he had reached puberty. The feel of it was terribly unlike from anger and loneliness –the emotions that he usually felt and kept to himself.

It was unnerving, irritable and pleasurable to feel lust but the dreadful torture of being frustrated of not getting any, not being able to stab his erection into something, into someone made him feel too masochistically content. Shukaku must have envied him to have punished himself through this. It was painful whenever he contained it.

All of them knew that Suna was close to harmless if it were not for him, he was the real threat, the monstrous danger that lurked about. And now as he eyed the girl on the bed –his unused bed, sleeping peacefully, trusting ever so faithfully that no harm would befall her and it was true, it would take a whole lot of mind to turn away and not give in to the urge to touch her.

His self-torture started ever since he saw her that innocent day. Maybe curiosity got the best out of him then. He was just yearning to take a silent peek, unnoticed, just a small glimpse of what she looked like without her thick clothing. But he didn't even know why he ever ached to see her _that_ way. Aside from her helpful medic skills, the heavens knew how she satisfied him that day. That was the first time he felt that electric current run down his spine, making his length stand strong against his will.

Her personality and character triggered his aggravation even more. She was pure, immaculate, kind, and selfless. Her physical attributes were unique in his eyes, her beautiful paleness and pearl eyes made her stand out among the women of Suna. She was everything a man could ever wish for, fantasize about. And he, having the chance of seeing her in naked splendor, could add the compliments of she being a virgin nymph that had every right to be worshipped and touched.

In fact, there have been several occasions that he took a look whenever she dressed or took a luscious bath and he had been too careful to conceal every bit of his aura. This was his pleasure, watching her touch herself, purify herself from the dirty sand atmosphere Suna held and within every second that he kept his eyes open, his being wanted nothing more but to touch her himself with his hands, run his fingers on the places where he would surely make her flush and stammer. More than once did he have the tempting urge to bust in her private moments and push her against the wall and bury himself deep inside her.

They were very closed friends now. They managed to work on the distance between them slowly through the months and he found it extremely easy to like her. She was really one of a kind to have put up with him, a killer and monster. But after a few more months, instead of grieving because of the fixed marriage agreement –the costumed treaty between Konoha, her home and Suna, she was optimistic and was unselfish with her smiles and helpful hands. They spoke little with each other at first but now, they got through each day just like good friends should.

Having her around didn't seem much of a bad idea anymore. She trained and her strength increased. He had come to the assumption that she directed all her fears and homesickness towards perseverance to become better. Once he was angry and he told her she was useless. Though it was said out of anger and she knew it, she took the statement as a motivator, her challenge for work. And he gave her the compliment that she was successful.

He leaned closer to the bed and pulled the thin white blanket that covered her small body. The sudden action made her shiver, making her crunch into a ball. He smirked as he lifted off the corner of her dress, lifting it higher behind her thigh. His fingertips brushed her soft skin, and both of them blushed unconsciously with the contact. She was sleeping soundly though. He bent closer and leaned his nose closer against the crook of her neck, inhaling her sweet scent, trying to figure how did she manage to smell so enticing throughout the day. His organ hardened as her sweetness filled his brain, just as his heart flooded with so much of who and what was her.

He was starting to love her and he wanted to hate himself for it. He even tried to check if he was just trying to ignite his lust with love but for several times he saw women in the nude, the effect was different. Other women's bodies made him grimace with disgust. Her body made him stiff and his chest roaring with a wave of pride and passion –she was his.

His hand mindlessly cupped her soft round bottom, feeling and wondering where her warmth was coming from. His other hand sneaked its way under her body, turning her to face him. As she lay in front of him, he clenched his jaw as the huge curve of her breasts came into view, the hard perk nipples fervent through the white nightgown.

Would she wake up? If ever she did, would she scream and cry?

"You're not going to run away from me, Hinata," he whispered harshly against her mouth, emitting a shiver from his own as he felt her breath brush his lips. He closed the distance and let the tip of his tongue enter her lips. Feeling her still motionless, he plunged deeper into her mouth, hardening his lip lock with hers.

She moaned helplessly as her brows knitted into a frown. Her lids half-opened and she almost gasped.

Though she did not struggle against him, he pulled back and stared at her. His face was emotionless in spite of the friction in his pants.

"Gaara...!" she finally muttered out, flinging her arms around his neck, but not surprising him. She buried her face against him.

He did not flinch with her touch –the way he would if ever someone would get too close to him. He was used to her, too much in fact, that he considered her a part of him. They were married after all, weren't they? He responded with another warm kiss, now feeling at ease that she kissed him back. He felt good but felt even more frustrated that the bulge in his pants hardened even more, triggering his senses to a full alert of enthusiasm.

Her grip on his neck hardened, pulling him closer, closer… She was fearless now as she tilted her head back, giving him all the access to her. She moaned as he clamped his teeth against her neck, earning him rousing strokes on the nape and his back. "Gaara…"

His hands hastily reached up for the ends of her gown, pushing it quickly up her body, and finally pulling it from her arms and head. He groaned hoarsely and his breath tethered as he got sight of her body, so close against his –it was a brand new sensation than watching her from a distance. He swiftly took his top off and kept his hands on her body, unable to keep focus and thought he would go mad if ever he would lose contact with her.

He kissed her face, her lips and neck, slowly making a path down to her chest. She blushed tremendously as he sealed his lips on her nipple, her fingers hardening behind his neck, pulling him closer. She liked where his mouth was and so did he. Her flushed cheeks and craving moans told him exactly what to do and accomplish.

It was amazing how people –even how emotionless, obtuse when it came to closeness, could be so knowledgeable once instincts took over. He was driven to make her blush deeper, moan loader and he had to find all the other places that would give them both pleasure.

He slid his hands down her hips and kept it in a firm place. _No use missing_, he thought. He kissed his way down her mound, making her pull his hair down, making a sharp gasp. "Gaara!"

His name echoed in his ears, the tone of her voice sending him all shaken up inside and out. He licked the sweat that was starting to form her belly, they were both blocked but he knew it would not be too long. Kissing the sides of her heated thighs, he spread her apart, giving him enough space, he wet himself with her warm juices, and gently pushed inside her.

His eyes quickly went for her face, anticipating what reactions would she make. It was hard to think right now, considering that he himself was going mad. He pushed deeper inside her, making her holler.

Her lips were parted, just like her eyes, looking at him. Her cheeks had a permanent blush, and her skin was ten times hotter. She breathed out his name again.

He knew just in time that the pain had been gone and it made him thrust harder and faster into her, making her scream with every ram. He closed his eyes as he felt his nearing climax. "Hi…nata…"

"Yes, yes…! More, Gaara…!"

He quickened his pace and kept his mouth on her breast, suckling her as he kept his tempo on their hips. He glided his tongue across her chest as he shifted to suck on her other breast. He took a deep breath, he seemed to have run out of it. He reached out and touched her face, clearing the hair from her flushed cheeks. He noticed that though her face and body was drenched with sweat, beads of tears formed her eyes. With his finger he wiped it away.

She took his hand and kissed his fingers. "I love you, Gaara."

His eyes widened as she said this, and with four hard jerks, he reached climax with her, shooting his seed through her womb. She trembled violently under his touch, reaching out to hold him. He quickly went above her as he slowly slid from her. He collapsed beside her, wrapping secure arms about her body. Momentarily he closed his eyes as he caught his breath, careful not to fall asleep.

She kissed his chest and his lips, embracing him back. She took a breath and hardened her hold on him. "Don't leave me tonight, Gaara."

He merely nodded and kissed the top of her head. He was finally fulfilled and knew that he would be looking forward to that same zenith with his woman. He was fearing sleep now, his body was failing him. First time's first, after all.

But Hinata, being the loving wife and friend, knew his fear. She kept her arms around him, whispering soft endearments to his ears. She kissed his lips and smiled. "You don't have to sleep… yet."

"I won't sleep," he replied quickly.

"Wait a sec," she whispered, pulling from his touch and he hesitated. "I'll be quick."

He frowned and let her leave his embrace. He watched her reach out for some things and found out that she took his clothes from the floor and put it over his body. She kept herself naked though. She slid back beside him. "We won't sleep tonight as much as we want to. You'll get some sleep in the morning so I can have some guards at bay."

He winced. "You know I don't sleep."

Hinata giggled softly and kissed him more. "Hush… from now on, you have to gather some sleep, at least a little. Why? So that we could do this anytime you want…"

He almost laughed. "Then keep me awake all night…"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

A.N. Yippeee! Gaara Hinata Rules! Kakashi Hinata Rules! Crack Pairings Rule! Yey! Just wanted to do this so… hope you guys like it.


End file.
